Daddy Raphael
by KerryAnne
Summary: After a fallout with his family and desperate to make cash, Raphael tries his hand at porn. He's gay, but he has no qualms being with a woman if it means making money. Nine months later, the past returns to haunt Raphael. How will he adapt with his new responsibilities?
1. Down the hatch

Leo is sixteen  
Raphael is fifteen  
Gabriela is nineteen  
Wyatt is thirty-three

After nearly killing Leonardo the previous week in a vicious argument, Raphael had left the lair, feeling he couldn't go back. He had some money, but he knew it wouldn't last and he couldn't hide out in an abandoned warehouse forever. He needed somewhere to stay. Maybe someone would call him back about the ad he'd answered the previous day. I hope so, he thought. It's not what I envisioned doin' with my life, but I need the cash. He ate a cereal bar, swallowed some water and was thinking about his dire circumstances again, when his T-phone rang. "Is that Raphael?" a male voice asked. "Speakin'. How can I help ya?"  
"I'm Wyatt Sharp. You called about the ad. Are you free to meet in say thirty minutes?"  
"Yeah. Ya do know I'm a turtle, right?"  
"Well, we're always looking for something different in this industry. I suppose you fit the bill. You're over eighteen, you said?"  
"Yeah." I know I'm fifteen, but he'll never work that out, Raphael thought.  
"Good. I'm at my studio." Sharp told Raphael where he was and said, "Let's see what you can do. You're gay, right?"  
"Yeah, but I have no problem bein' with a girl if the pay's good."  
"Wonderful. See you soon," Sharp said and disconnected the call.  
Raphael threw on jeans, a coat and a hat, being chilly, and headed to the studio.

When Raphael arrived, Sharp introduced himself and said, "You look about six foot six?"  
"Yeah," Raphael said.  
"And you clearly work out. Look at those muscles of yours."  
"Yeah. I'm a trained ninja."  
"Is that so? I suppose you'd have to be to defend yourself looking the way you do. But maybe you're handsome for a reptile. Who knows? I don't care what you are, as long as you make me money."  
Raphael stifled a retort and said, "So what do ya want me ta do?" Thoughts of Leo filled his head. I miss him. I shouldn't be doin' this. Maybe it ain't ta late ta walk out.  
"You seem nervous. First time here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry. All you have to do is lie back and do what I tell you. Maybe you'll become a huge star. Have a look at this contract. Read it and get back to me. We'll start filming in twenty minutes. It's just a mere formality and we don't have to strictly stick to it." Sharp handed the contract to him and he read the contract, including the fine print at the bottom. "Is the money per movie or a set amount of time?" Raphael asked.  
"It's a twelve-month contract with an option to renew."  
"Okay." Raphael signed it and handed it to Sharp. It's only a year, Raphael thought. I'll make money. Then I can leave, go off somewhere and make a new start. Maybe Leo will have forgiven me then and we'll be together again.  
"You won't be sorry," Sharp said, grinning.

Sharp went to get some coffee. A busty blonde walked over to Raphael, smiled and said, "I'm Gabriela." She extended her hand. Raphael shook it and couldn't help staring, because she was so beautiful. "Raphael."  
"You are not from around here, no?"  
"I am, actually and ya?"  
"Poland. I come here to make my fortune. Are you a frog?"  
"No, a turtle."  
"I never been with a turtle before."  
"Oh." Please go away, Raphael thought. I ain't interested in ya and I never will be.  
"You have green card?"  
"Huh? No. Turtles don't have green cards."  
"I want to live in the States. Can you get one?"  
"Ya been in the States long?" Raphael asked, ignoring her question.  
"A few months. Wyatt find me waitressing and bring me here. He say that I become big star."  
"Ya can't be more than seventeen."  
"Nineteen. It my birthday today."  
"It's."  
"What?"  
"Never mind." Raphael knew he'd been rude correcting her English and it was better than his Polish would ever be.  
"How old you are?" Gabby said.  
"Eighteen and Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you. You my birthday present?"

Raphael was saved from answering, because Sharp came over and said, "I see you've met Gabriela, the star of my movies. She's a beauty, isn't she, Raphael?" Gabby blushed.  
"She is."  
"Raphael's your new co-star," Wyatt said.

"He sexy," Gabby said. "I like him very much."  
"Good. Translate that into the movie. Raphael, have you been to the wardrobe department yet?"

"No," Raphael said. Fuck. What are they gonna make me wear, he thought?

"Gabby, take Raphael there and get him something to eat," Sharp said. Gabby smiled and led Raphael to the wardrobe department, talking all the way. Raphael had never met someone who talked so much and was tempted to correct her English, but restrained himself. The lady at the wardrobe department checked him out and said, "Silver thong for you to wear for the steamy scenes."

"Uh, no." Raphael said. "That's not me." He didn't wear thongs. Hell he didn't even wear boxers or much clothing unless he had to.  
"You will look hot," Gabby said, and grinned. He reluctantly donned the thong, hating it.

"Gabby, take him to hair and makeup," the woman said.

Raphael loathed being fussed over at the hair and makeup department. He'd never even bought cologne, choosing to go with his natural musky scent. It had been enough for Leo and had driven him wild. "Enough," Raphael snapped, coughing as the makeup assistant powdered his face. "Ugh. Enough." Jumping up out of his chair, he stalked away, thinking, I ain't a girl. I don't need that.

Gabby spotted him, got him coffee and led him to a couch. "Filming start soon," she said. "They call us. Come sit here." Raphael sipped his coffee and averted his eyes from her chest. "You handsome. You come home with me later."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why? You and me have sex."  
No, she's definitely not shy, Raphael thought. "I'm gay."  
"You joke."  
"No. I'm serious. I like men."  
"You just joke. You come home with me. We make love. You like."  
"I'm gay."  
"You, me, yes? We make movie. We go home, make love."  
"Ya have more chance of quads."  
"What you mean?"

Sharp appeared and said, "Come along, guys. Filming's about to start."  
"Tell her I like men," Raphael said.  
"Raphael likes women and men."

"Me too,"Gabby said.  
"Wyatt, please tell her," Raphael said angrily.

"Raphael, shut up and get your ass over there." Sharp pointed to an area. Raphael scowled, but obeyed, Gabby close on his heels.

Sharp went to the director's chair, sat down and said, "Okay. Get Raphael and Gabriela drinks," he barked at his assistant. "They're at a party. Gabby, go and change into a black cocktail dress and come back here."  
"Yes, Wyatt," she said, going to her dressing room. She returned a few minutes later and said, "I look okay?"  
"Stunning," Sharp said. "Raphael, I want you to chat her up."

"And say what?" Raphael asked. "Where's the script?"  
"We ad lib, you clown. Surely you know how to pick up someone."  
"No. I've never done that before."  
The assistant returned with the drinks and handed a glass each to Raphael and Gabby. "Now," Sharp said. "Raphael, when you go home with Gabby, you'll have to seduce her."  
"Simulated?"  
"No, we pride ourselves on authenticity. You'll fuck her for real."  
"What if she falls preggers?" Raphael asked anxiously.  
"She's on the pill. Come now. You can do it."  
"I don't think so."

"It's fun, baby," Gabby said. "If you play nice, I give you BJ. What man not like BJ? Wyatt, start filming. I have under control." Wyatt let the cameras start rolling and Gabriella said, "You so handsome. You come here often?" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
"No," Raphael said. "Ya?"  
"My first time."  
"Me too. Ya wanna get some food?"  
"What on menu?"  
"Me."  
"I like. Where your house?"  
"Five minutes away. Do ya have a boyfriend, a jealous husband?"  
"No. I single and you?"  
"Same. Ya talk too much. Let's go."

Sharp turned off the cameras and clapped his hands. "Bravo. Good start. Let's move to the bedroom. Someone, bring a bed in here." A king-size bed was brought. Sharp said, "Gabby, you seduce him. Get on your knees and suck him off."

Raphael and Gabby set down their drinks on a table. She leaned in and kissed Raphael passionately, undressing him and running her fingers over his muscular body. He played along and slowly pulled her clothes off, until she was just in her lacy black underwear and bra. Raphael felt himself grow hard and he knew it wouldn't be long before he dropped down. "Ya have ta touch me here," he said, pointing at his slit in the cartilage of his lower plastron. "My cock's in there." Gabby grinned and rubbed his slit, watching as his eyes started to glaze over. His cock dropped down into her waiting hands. Gasping at its sheer size and color, she said, "I've never seen anything like this. It's purple."  
"Ya hate it?" Raphael asked.  
"Different, but does it work?"  
"Find out," Raphael said huskily.  
"You undress me first."  
Raphael kissed her, unhooked her bra, got down on his knees and pulled her panties off using his teeth. Then he stood up and pressed his plastron and erect cock against her. Gabby grinned. She loved cocks and the effect that she had on men. She kissed it and Raphael groaned in anticipation. "You're amazing," Gabby said, getting down on her knees and staring at his cock, her eyes wide. "I think you're ten inches." She stroked Raphael's cock and gently ran her fingers up and down his shaft. "What a big boy," she said admiringly.  
Raphael smirked. He was proud of his ten inch cock and knew that he was dynamite in bed. Gabby took him in and sucked. Raphael closed his eyes and moaned, ignoring everyone else and only focusing on the intense pleasure that she was giving him. Gabby sucked like it was her last dinner. She took his cock out, stuck out her tongue, playfully slapped his cock onto it and said, "I like." She smiled at him devilishly and said, "You try, yes?" Raphael obliged and smacked her in the face with it. She grinned and said, "You a bad boy."  
"Ya've no idea how much of a turn on that is."  
"I do. You stand up. I like very much. Let me take care of you. It my job to look after my man."  
"That's right. It is," Raphael said chauvinistically. "A woman's job is ta ensure that her man's cared for in every single way."  
"I like that. Stop talking and let me do that."  
Gabby took his cock back in, sucked and soon felt hot cum in her mouth, as Raphael exploded, and eagerly swallowed it. She knew that she was moist, because giving head always turned her on; knowing that she'd satisfied her man. Raphael pulled out, looked down at her and said, "That was fuckin' amazin'. Where'd ya learn skills like that?"  
"I practice on boyfriends back home." Gabby licked her lips and said, "You taste good."  
"Well, it paid off. Yer unbelievable."  
"You talk too much. Fuck me."

Sharp clapped and said, "Cut. Take a break, while Raphael recharges and then we'll film the next scene. Well done, Raphael. You're a natural like I said."  
"It was nothin'."

Raphael sat down on the bed and Gabby joined him. They were both still naked. Gabby put her hand on his cock and said, "I own that."  
"In the movie ya do."  
"Out movie too. You my boyfriend, no? I like you very much."  
"Yer a sweet girl, but no."  
"I want be with you, no?" She looked at Raphael pleadingly. "You give me green card, we marry and have babies."  
"Gabby, ya don't know me and I don't have a green card. I'm a turtle and it wouldn't work out and I'm gay."  
"We marry and have lots of babies?"  
"No. Ya don't want me."  
"Why not? You a good, kind man. We marry. I make you happy."  
"I don't wanna get married. Not now or ever."  
"Yes, you do, Raphael. You just need woman like me."

Sharp appeared and said, "Get ready for the next scene guys. Raphael, I want you to give Gabby a pearl necklace."  
"What the hell's that?"  
"Is it my damn job to educate you on sex?" Sharp snapped. "Tell him, Gabby."

"You cum on my breast, or neck. It look like pearls," Gabby said.  
"Oh. That's gross," Raphael said, and shook his head in disgust.

"No. It beautiful," Gabby said. "I like very much. Wyatt, are the satin panties in freezer ready? I put there yesterday."  
"Yeah. Get the satin panties from the freezer," Sharp told his assistant.

"Why would anyone put panties in the freezer?" Raphael asked.

Sharp ignored his question and sat down in the director's chair. The assistant returned with a pair of red satin panties and handed them to Gabby. She said, "Wyatt, start filming. I ready. Raphael, lie down on bed." He obeyed and Gabby sat beside him, loosely wrapped the panties around his cock and gently slid them up and down. The coolness, combined with the satiny texture soon drove Raphael wild and he ejected a large stream onto her breasts that looked like little pearls. Raphael had to admit that it looked good on her, even if it was slutty. He grinned and said, "Ya look stunnin'."  
Gabby dipped a finger into it, licked it and said, "You taste sooo good. Let's get it on."  
"My turn ta pleasure ya."

Gabriela lay down on the bed and spread herself wide. Raphael placed a pillow under her butt to lift her pelvis up, got a pillow, placed it under his knees and knelt on it, because that would give him greater access. He got to work and licked her thighs slowly, up and down, to tease her. Gabby groaned in anticipation, loving his touch. Raphael took his time, exploring her body, up to her breasts and over them, sucking her nipples, while running one finger over her labia. Gabriela was soon going nuts. He moved down her sweetness and stuck one finger in, then two. He sucked her wetness off them and said, "Wow. Ya taste terrific." He returned to work, stimulating her G-spot and she ejaculated her warmth onto his hand. Raphael grinned and licked it off. Then he alternated between sucking, fondling and licking. Gabriela soon orgasmed. Raphael admired his handiwork and licked her clean. She emitted another torrent; a fountain of goodness that Raphael just could not get enough of. He was enjoying himself, to his great surprise. Maybe makin' porn movies is my niche and is it so bad makin' them, he thought, if I make others happy?

They took a break after that to recharge. Gabby said, "You very good at what you do."  
"It's easy."  
"You think more about me be your wife?"  
"Gabby, what do ya wanna do with yer life?"  
"I want be your wife."  
"Don't ya have dreams?"  
"I want to be wife, have babies, cook, clean."  
"Career wise, what do ya want?"  
"I not want career. I want husband, babies."  
"Ya have ta work, Gabby. Ya'd get bored stayin' at home."  
"You work, take care of kids and I take care of house, cook, no? We so happy and my family come from Poland and live with us. I want you."

Before Raphael could comment, Sharp announced that it was time to start filming. He turned on the cameras. Raphael pushed Gabby down onto the bed and kissed her, while playing with her now erect nipples. She kissed him back and he inserted himself into her. They rocked back and forth for a long time, until they couldn't stand it and came at the same time in a massive explosion that rocked their world. Raphael got off and panted heavily. She was breathing equally hard and said, "You amazing."  
"No, ya are. That was beyond words." He looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead.  
"Sometimes people meant to meet. You and me soul mates."  
"Maybe yer right," Raphael said for the movie's purpose. He didn't feel that way and had switched off during sex. It was purely business and his heart lay with Leo.

When filming had finished for the day, Gabby said, "You call me, Raphael. We swap numbers?"  
"No idea where my phone is right now. Think I left it back at my place."  
"Oh." She penned her phone number on a piece of paper and said, "Call me when you get home."  
"Thanks."  
"You busy tonight?"  
"Very!" I don't want her. Not at all, Raphael thought. I still miss Leo. I wish he'd call.  
"Maybe we have sex tonight. Threesome with Wyatt?"  
"I got plans. I'll see ya."

"I'm going home," Sharp said. "Well done, Raphael. You'll be a big star. I'm impressed. I think you were born to do this and I see a long career in films for you."  
"Lucky me," Raphael muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Thanks, I owe it all ta ya."  
"You're the best investment I ever made. Come home with me."  
"Got plans."  
"Tomorrow then. Come on, Gabby. Oh, here's some cash, Raphael." Sharp handed him an envelope. "In it is ten grand. An advancement for you."  
"Thanks."

Raphael dressed, tossed Gabby's number into the trashcan. Then he went to a shop, got some groceries and went to a motel. Luckily, no one saw through his disguise and he got a room. For the first time in over a week he had clean, running water and nutritious food. After a long hot shower, he tucked into his food and thought, man I've really done it now. I'm a fuckin' porn star. If the guys could see me now, they'd be disgusted. Heck, I am. "I'm nothin' more than a paid slut. I can't believe I'm makin' porn."

Raphael suddenly sensed a presence in the room. He sniffed the air, looked up and saw a familiar figure standing in front of him. "Leo," he said. "How'd ya know I was here?"  
"Don's been tracking your T-phone the last week. I wanted to call you, but I didn't think you'd speak to me."  
"I would have," Raphael said, standing up. "I missed ya and I shouldn't have attacked ya. I was wrong."  
"It was my fault. I sometimes provoke you until you explode. I often don't know when to keep my beak shut. I want you to come home. Raph," Leo said, crossing to his side and staring into his golden eyes. "I love you and I miss you."  
"I love ya too, Leo, but ya won't love me if ya know what I've been doin'."  
"I saw you head into the studios earlier and I waited there until you left, followed you to the shop and here. Managed to sneak in through that open window when you were showering. You've been making movies. I know that's what that studio does."  
Raphael looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I needed cash, Leo. I didn't wanna do it," he said, slowly looking up and meeting Leo's sapphire eyes. "Ya must think I'm a piece of shit now."  
"No, Raph," Leo said tenderly. "I love you. Come home. We all want you to come home."  
"So ya don't think I'm trash?"  
"No, we all make mistakes. You don't really want this life do you?"  
Raphael shook his head. "All I want is ya, Leo. I'm sorry. I just wanted money. I never wanted this and I thought everyone hated me."  
Leo grabbed his hand, kissed it and said, "Let's go home, my handsome lover. Oh, someone's blushing, isn't he?" Leo teased.  
"Shut up, Fearless," Raphael said, a tint of red creeping into his cheeks. "I'm gonna make ya blush."  
Leo laughed and they went home, hands entwined.

Arriving home, they were pleased not to see anyone and went into their bedroom. "Let's celebrate that we're back together, Raph," Leo said.  
"What ya got in mind?"  
Leo whispered into his ear slit and Raphael grinned. "I like the sound of that, Fearless. Turn on the cam."

Leo switched on a video cam. Then he gave Raphael a slow blow job with a sensuous deep throat, taking him all the way to his balls, and bringing him to the point of no return. But seconds before he was about to orgasm, Leo stopped, anticipating it. Raphael flipped him over onto his stomach and said, "My turn, Fearless. Yer gonna love this." Raphael applied lube to Leo's rectum and said, "This is gonna be fun. Enjoy, Leo." Raphael put the head and only the head of his cock in him and rotated his body forward. Leo winced, but said nothing. "It'll feel great soon," Raphael said, moving further into him until he was able to get all of his cock inside. He manipulated Leo's cock whilst stimulating him anally and Leo soon exploded, having both a cock and anal orgasm. Leo groaned in delight and said, "That's amazing. Oh, Raphael. Fuck, yeah!" Leo rolled over and looked at Raphael lovingly. "You're incredible, Raph."  
"I know," Raphael said, laughing, and nipping his neck. "Ya taste so damn good, Leo. Can ya go again?"  
"My turn. If you're okay with it."  
"Only for ya, Leo. I'd never sub with anyone else."  
"On your knees, doggy style."  
"Turtle style," Raphael said, chuckling and getting onto his knees. "Damn I missed ya Leo."

Leo slowly entered his behind and began to rock back and forth. Raphael grunted. "Oh, damn, Leo. I love it when ya control me. Oh, Leo! Fuck, Leo. Fuck me. Yeah! That's it!" His mate had a twist up his sleeve. As Leo rocked back and forth, he wrapped his hands over Raphael's engorged dick and began stroking it up and down quite fast. With the double stimulation, Raphael soon exploded, coating the bed and themselves with his seed. Leo came a minute later, shooting himself deep into Raphael's ass. Then panting heavily, he rolled over and lay down. "That was fuckin' awesome," Raphael said, laying down beside Leo and looking into his eyes.  
"To be repeated?" Leo asked, snuggling up to him.  
"I top next time. I love ya, Fearless. Ya know that."  
"I love you too, Raph," Leo said. "Think you can manage another round?"

Raphael leapt up and mounted him, his golden eyes hazy with lust. "I'm gonna enjoy poundin' ya, Fearless. Scream my name. Ya know ya wanna." Raphael lined his dick up with Leo's entrance and began thrusting into him. "Raph! Raphael!" Leo yelled. "Fuck, yeah."  
"I made ya curse," Raphael smirked, thrusting harder into him.  
A little while later, both came, their seed plastering their plastrons. Exhausted, they flopped down and snuggled together, the video camera running out of power and switching off. "Nothin' better than make up sex," Raphael said, nuzzling Leo's neck.  
"Except Anniversary sex."  
"Oh, yeah," Raphael said, realizing. "Happy two-month anniversary, Leo."  
"Happy Anniversary, Raph," Leo said sleepily. "You want to make another movie later?"  
Raphael rested his head against Leo's plastron and sighed contentedly. "Ya bet, Fearless. I got somethin' in mind we can try," he said, whispering his idea into Leo's ear slit. Leo beamed. "It's a deal. Night, Raph."  
"Night, Leo. Love ya."  
"Love you too."  
This is what life's supposed ta be 'bout, Raphael thought sleepily, closing his eyes. Makin' love with yer mate. I'm home with Leo where I belong and I wouldn't change that for all the money in the world.


	2. Nine months later

NINE MONTHS LATER: NOVEMBER 2

A heavily pregnant Gabriela made her way home after visiting a friend. The evening was chilly and she shivered, as she wrapped her coat close around her. Nearly home, my little one, she thought. A block from her home, Gabriela cried out in alarm, as her water broke. Oh, no, she thought. My water's broke and there's no one around. What am I going to do? This wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks. Have to find the nearest hospital. A sharp twinge in her belly hit her and she scrunched up her face in pain and thought, the baby's coming. Have to move. Grimacing, she waddled slowly down the street and stopped when she saw a gang of thugs dead ahead, brandishing their weapons menacingly.

"Look, I don't want no trouble," Gabriela said, throwing her arms up in surrender. "I just want to go to the hospital. I'm about…."

"Give us your wallet, bitch!" the lead thug, a blonde, burly goon with a mop of blonde hair and a scar that ran down the side of his left cheek hissed.

"Please," Gabriela begged, as another stab of pain hit her. "Please."

"NOW!" the blonde thug snarled, waving his switchblade in front of her face. "Give it to me or you and your baby are going bye-bye."

Gabriela tried to run away, but he and his pals caught her and quickly robbed her of her wallet and the pearl necklace that had belonged to her grandmother. Then they stabbed her in her belly and headed off into the night, the blood already gushing out of her, like a crimson river, and pooling around her. Gabriela clutched her blood soaked belly and thought, have to move. Not going to die here. Won't. Mommy won't give up, baby. We're going to find help. Gritting her teeth, already feeling extremely weak, she began to drag herself down the street. She hadn't gone far when, all her strength used up, the blood still oozing, she collapsed, and her eyes slid closed, her last words being, "I'm so sorry, my precious baby."

XXX

The brothers were on the way home from patrol when Donnie said, as he gazed outside the van front passenger window, "There's a prone figure over there on the pavement."

"Probably another tweaker, who overdosed," Mikey said from the driver's seat. "This is a bad neighborhood. Lots of druggies and gangs around. I say we leave it and head back. That isn't our business."

"We should look into it. They might need our help. Pull over, Mikey, and stay with the van, while l check it out."

"All right," Mikey said, as he pulled over.

Don got out, rushed over to where Gabriela lay unconscious, and, checking her pulse, he said, "She's lost so much blood, Mikey. Come here. I need your help."

"What's up, Don?" Mikey asked, approaching his brother and taking in the fallen woman.

"This woman's lost a lot of blood and we may not be able to save her, so we have to focus on her baby. I'm going to get some towels to stem the blood flow. I want you to stay with her. When I come back, I want you to reach in and grab the baby."

"What? I can't do that, Donnie. I've never helped deliver a baby," Mikey said in shock, his blue eyes wide.

"I know, but you have to. I'll tell you what to do," Donnie said, and went to the van.

"Whoa. I'm not sure I can do this," Mikey muttered.

Don returned, carrying the towels, and pressed them onto Gabriela's stomach. "Now, Mikey."

Mikey nervously reached inside of Gabriela's stomach, and, to his immense surprise, withdrew a baby, who appeared to have a shell, but it was hard to tell what color skin it had it, because it was covered in blood. "It's not breathing, Donnie," Mikey said. "What do I do?"

Gabriela opened her blue eyes and said weakly, "My baby. Help my baby."

"We're going to do all we can, lady," Don said kindly. "I promise."

"Please don't worry about me. Just save the baby," Gabriela pleaded.

"I assure you we will do our best. Mouth-to-mouth, Mikey."

Mikey began artificial respiration and whispered, "Come on, little one. Come on. Make it. Please make it." To his delight, after a minute of trying, a lusty cry rang out and he said, "The baby's alive, Donnie, and it has a shell, but I can't tell what color skin it has it until I wipe the blood away."

Gabriela looked at the sobbing, blood soaked infant that Mikey cradled to his plastron and said, "Thank you. Now I can rest in peace."

"No, there's still a chance," Donnie said. "Our home's not far from us. We'll take you there, but stay with me, okay? Don't close your eyes."

"You look like turtle. I met turtle once."

"Don't talk. Mikey, place the baby onto the seat there and help me lift the mom onto the stretcher in the van."

Mikey did as he was told and Gabriela was lifted onto a stretcher in the back of the van. Once she was in, Don climbed inside, wrapped up the still weeping baby into a blanket and said, "Mikey, floor it."

"Got it, bro."

Golden eyes opened and bore into Don's hazel ones, as tiny limbs flailed. Don thought, Raph's eyes, but how's that possible? "Miss, stay with me," Don said, squeezing Gabriela's hand. "We're not far away. You can do it."

After an agonizing five minutes, they finally reached the lair and parked in the garage. Mikey dialled the home number and reached Splinter, who quickly came to help. Then, Mikey and Don carried Gabriela into the infirmary and placed her onto a stretcher, while Splinter held the mewling baby, patting it softly and singing a lullaby. "We're at our home, Miss," Don said. "And I'm going to do all I can to save you. The baby's fine. Don't talk. Mikey, hand me my surgical kit. Shit. She's unconscious again. Hurry up, Mikey."

"Got it, bro," Mikey said, handing it to Don, who washed the blood from Gabriela's wound and began to work on her. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Help Sensei with the baby. I've got this."

Mikey went to Splinter, who'd gotten a cloth and was now wiping the blood off of the still mewling baby, revealing emerald skin. "Wow," Mikey said. " She's cute and has Raph's color skin, as well as his temper. Listen to her shrieks. How's that possible, Sensei?"

"I do not know," the old rat said crossly. "But I'm sure Raphael will give us the answer. Go fetch him."

"On it, Sensei. Can we keep her?"

"Now, Michelangelo," the rat said irritably, as the baby reached up a hand to touch his snout.

XXX

Mikey knocked on Raphael's door and said, "You're wanted in the infirmary, bro."

"Fuck off, Mikey. I told ya I'm not feelin' well. Can't this wait?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Raphael hissed, opening the door and glaring at his brother. "But I don't see why this can't wait until the mornin'."

"You will see why," Mikey said mysteriously.

Raphael glowered at him again and followed him.

XXX

A few minutes later, Raphael was astounded to see Gabriela on the stretcher. Then he saw Splinter holding a new born wailing turtle in his arms, but what shocked him even more was that the baby was his spitting image. "What the hell's this?" Raphael snarled, folding his arms.

"Language, Raphael," the old rat said sternly. "And I believe I'm the one, who should be asking the questions."

"Meet your daughter, Raphie," Mikey said. "Isn't this exciting? A baby. Whoa, a baby. Can I name her?"

"Michelangelo, be quiet," Splinter said. "Raphael, I want some answers. Now."

Raphael shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "I went topside, met a chick. One thing led to another and I guess that's the result."

"I see. Well, that's dishonorable of you, Raphael. How's the girl doing, Donatello?"

"Look, it was a one-time thing," Raphael yelled. "For fun. She didn't love me either."

"Silence! How's the girl doing, Donatello?"

"I've sewed her up, Sensei. Done the best I can. It's all on her now. Hopefully, she'll pull through."

"Raphael, you're a disgrace," Splinter said angrily, flicking his tail from side to side. "Having a child out of wedlock and there's only one way to make this right."

"No," Raphael said in horror, sensing what Splinter was about to say. "I'm in a relationship and me and he are happy. We're soulmates."

"So you're in a gay relationship. That's revolting," Splinter hissed.

"True love ain't revoltin'!"

"Shut up, Raphael. If this woman makes it, you're going to do the honorable thing and marry her."

"But, Sensei! I'm not in love with her. I love my mate. Sensei, ya can't make me do this and be in a loveless relationship. I'll never love her. Never. We'll be unhappy. I can't give her what she wants."

"I can and I am. You owe it to your daughter to give her two parents. And who is your mate? It better not be Leonardo or else I'll have him stay away in Brazil even longer!"

"No, it ain't him," Raphael lied. "Please don't make me do this. I'm gay and I can't love her."

"That's just a phase, Raphael, and you're selfish thinking only of yourself. You'll grow to love this woman and she you. That is an order. In the meantime, here is your daughter. I will help you with her, but you are her primary carer!" He handed the baby to a furious and dismayed Raphael and added, "I hope you are proud of yourself, Raphael. You are dismissed."

"I'll run away!" Raphael shouted. "Just watch."

"That would be foolish, considering you now have an infant to care for. Be the father she deserves and stop thinking of yourself. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

"Man, I had no idea you banged a girl, Raph," Mikey said when Splinter had left. "And who's the guy you're seein?"

"Ain't yer business."

The baby gurgled and reached up a hand to touch Raphael's bandana, her eyes gazing into his. He looked down at her and said irately, "I never wanted this. Honest. I ain't cut out ta be a dad. That woman, Gabriela, was a mistake. I made a movie with her and… Oh, shit. Ignore that last part."

"What kind of movie, Raph?" Don asked. "You can tell us. We won't tell Sensei."

"Porn. We screwed around on set for the movie. That's it. Sensei's wrong. I'm gay and it ain't a phase. I've been in love with the guy forever and he feels the same way 'bout me. Now, I gotta marry this bitch!"

"Don't call the mother of your daughter a bitch, Raph," Mikey admonished. "Isn't cool. You may not like or respect her, but she's still her mom. Is the guy Casey or someone else?"

"Whatever. What am I supposed ta do with this? I don't want it. And yeah, it was Casey."

"Love her," Don said, tickling the baby's chin and making her coo, but her golden eyes remained fixed on Raphael. Somehow she knew he was her daddy. "And she's not an it. She's your gorgeous daughter and a blessing, Raph. I'm sorry about you and Casey."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Gabriela will die! There has gotta be somethin' I can do."

"Nope," Mikey said. "You're a kid and you have to do what Sensei says until you're eighteen. That's what it's like with a normal kid."

"But we ain't normal kids! I can't marry her."

"You have no choice," Don said. "I'm sorry, Raph, but at least you have your daughter."

"Yeah, lucky me," Raphael said sarcastically. The baby started to cry and Raphael said, "What now?"

"I think she's hungry," Mikey said. "There are some baby bottles in the kitchen that April forgot when she brought her niece to visit. I'll clean them and you can feed her, Dadda Raph."

"Don't call me that!" Raphael snapped, his golden eyes blazing.

"But you are a daddy now, Raph," Don said calmly. "Get used to it. You aren't alone. Mikey and I will help you. Come on."

Shell shocked, Raphael followed his brothers into the kitchen.

XXX

Mikey sterilized the bottles, while Donnie got out formula that April had also left behind and began to prepare it. The baby was still shrieking and Raphael said, "Stop it already. Yer givin' me a fuckin' headache. Stop!"

"Don't yell at her, Raph," Mikey said. "She doesn't like it."

"Yeah, well, I don't like her cryin'. Stop. Please." The baby looked at him and cried even louder. Raphael sighed and said, "I don't wanna be a daddy. Take her away. Hey, Mikey. Ya want a baby. Ya can have her."

"You can't give your kids away, Raph!" Mikey chided. "Shame on you and if you want to stop her crying, try rocking her. Yes, like this. Gently."

Raphael did, as Mikey said, and the baby started to softly coo. "Wow. It worked," Raphael sad in awe. "Thanks, Mikey."

"No sweat. Babies don't like being screamed at and they dislike a lot of noise. You'll have to be quieter and talk softly. You'll get the hang of it, Raph, and I'm sure you'll soon love her. How can you not? She's too precious," Mikey said, and tickled the baby's chin. She latched onto his finger and nipped it, making Raphael chuckle and Mikey howl in pain and examine his sore finger.

"That's my girl," Raphael blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, that's the girl. She has quite a bite."

"Definitely your daughter," Don said with a smile. "The food's ready." He poured it into the bottles and handed them to Mikey.

"Raph," Mikey said. "Cradle her like this and then give her the bottle."

"All right," Raphael said and gave his daughter the bottle. She latched on and started to guzzle the warm formula down, her eyes locked on Raphael's.

"She hasn't stopped staring at you, dude," Mikey said. "I think she knows you're her pops. That's good, Raph. You're doing a great job."

"Definitely greedy like her dad too," Don said and laughed. "She's so sweet, but she needs a name."

"Leona," Raphael said. "After her Uncle Leo, the man I most admire and respect. Think Leo would like that."

"Think so too," Mikey said, stroking his niece's face. "He gets back next month and I bet he'll love her. Aw. I think it'll be cool having her here. I can't wait to play with her."

Leona finished drinking her formula and after Don had showed Raphael how to bath and change his daughter into the diapers April had left behind, anticipating another visit, the new dad went into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, Leona in his arms. "What a mess, huh, Leo?" Raphael said, tears streaming down his face. "We love one another and can't be together, because Sensei wants me ta marry her mom. And I gotta do it. How am I supposed ta be with someone I don't love? It's guaranteed ta fail. Why can't Sensei see that? And how am I supposed ta care for this kid? I ain't…."

Leona gurgled, stretching out a chubby hand to touch her dad's beak, as if to say, "You're not alone, Daddy. You have me."

"Why do ya like me, Leona? "I'm just gonna screw up."

Maybe, Leona thought. But all parents do sometimes. They're only humans. You will learn. And I like you, because you're my daddy. You fed me, changed me and now I feel safe and warm with you. I love you and no matter what happens, you have me. She cooed and thought, you look so sad. I don't know why. Don't be sad. You have me.

"I gotta admit one thing, though," Raphael said, feeling strangely moved by his daughter and the loving way she gazed at him, as if he were someone amazing, instead of an asshole. "Ya are beautiful and yer makin' me feel like a shit for not wantin' ya. Ain't yer fault ya were born. Ya didn't ask for this shit. I shoulda known better. Shoulda asked for condoms, but I didn't think yer mom could get pregnant and I didn't think I'd see her again. I'm sorry, Leona."

"Gagoo!" Leona said.

"I'm forgiven? Just like that? I wonder what yer Uncle Leo will think. Man, I miss him so much and knowin' I can never touch him again is hell. But nothin' I can do. Sensei's word is Law. Well, time for bed. Got trainin' tomorrow. "

"Goo!" Leona said. Love you. Look at me, Daddy.

"Yeah. I feel the same way. Don't wanna train. Just wanna sleep forever." Raphael lay down, his daughter on his plastron, and thought, wish this was just a bad dream.

"Googa!" Leona said.

"Go ta sleep," Raphael whispered, stroking her head. "Yer dad is tired and ya are too. Go ta sleep, Leo. I'm here and…I'm gonna fuck up, but I'll…I'll do my best, okay? I do owe it ta ya ta be a good daddy, but honestly, I won't ever love yer mom. I love someone else and he'll always have my heart. Yer name sake. I pray that someday he and I'll be together. Until that day, I'll hold him and the memories of us in my heart."

"Bah!"

"Yeah. I talk a lot. Sleep," Raphael said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Yer sweet, Leo, and I...The way ya look at me melts my heart. I'm tryin' ta be hard, but I can't be around ya. Yer too adorable."

Yeah, I am, Leona thought. And you love me. Say it.

"I love ya, Leona, my daughter."

"Googoo," Leona said, nuzzling into Raphael's neck and closing her golden eyes. Before long, she was fast sleep, snoring gently.

I have a daughter, Raphael thought. Who'd have thought I'd be a dad? And while I'll never love her mom, I'll be the dad she can be proud of and love her until my dyin' breath. She deserves that and so much more. Leo, I'm gonna send ya a letter tomorrow. It's the last one ya will ever have from me. It'll break yer heart and mine, but it has ta be done. Sighing despondently, an emotionally drained Raphael shut his eyes and was soon fast asleep, one hand resting protectively on Leona's plastron.


	3. Leo's return from Brazil

Raphael was woken up at 3 a.m. by a sobbing Leona. Sighing, he gently sat up and cradled his daughter to his plastron. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked. "Ya hungry or do ya need changin'? Wish ya could tell me. This daddy thing is so new ta me." He checked the still weeping baby's diaper and found it was sodden. "Ah. Yer wet. Well, Daddy will fix that and then how 'bout we get some nice formula?"

"Waaa!" Leona bawled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay. I got it. Chill." Raphael placed her on the changing mat on his bed and set about changing her, while Leona flailed her limbs. When he was finished, Raphael said, "There. Yer dry. Feel better now?"

Much, Leona thought. Now I'm hungry. Don't forget, Daddy.

Raphael picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Don was at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Ain't been ta bed yet, Don?" Raphael asked.

"No. Working on the new security system. How's she been? Oh, she really is cute, Raph," Don gushed. "Can I hold her?"

"Be my guest," Raphael said and placed her in Don's arms. "Gotta make her some formula."

Don stroked his niece's face and said, "Her mom woke up and has been asking after her. After she's done feeding, take her to her mom, okay?"

"I don't wanna see that slut."

"Raph, she has a right to see her kid and stop insulting her. Leona wouldn't like it."

"Leona would do the same if she could talk!"

Suddenly, there was a noise at the entrance of the lair and April's voice said, "Anyone home?"

Take Leona, Raph," Don said, handing Raphael his daughter. "I'm going to say hi."

Raphael immediately began to feed her and the baby sucked the bottle greedily. As Raphael watched his daughter drink her formula, he heard another voice. Leo's, he thought? Leo's home. Oh, hell. How am I gonna explain this baby ta him? Fuck. What if he's mad? Fuck!

Footsteps entered the kitchen and Raphael looked up to see Leo, Don and April. Leo had his arm around April's waist and he was smiling. It turned to a frown when he noticed the baby. "Cute, Raphael," he said.

"Uh, thanks."

"Yours?"

"Yeah. I just found out… I…."

"She's too precious, Raph," April cooed. "Can I hold her?"

"No. She don't like anyone else holdin' her, but me, and gets fussy," Raphael said jealously, pissed that Leo had had his arm around April.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to bed. Night, guys." April pecked Leo on the lips and said, "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some things, Leo."

"Yeah, sweetheart. Night. I'll be there in a while."

Raphael seethed inwardly at the endearment and focussed on his daughter, sensing Leo was soon about to tell him some unwelcome news.

"I'm going to bed too," Don said. "I take it you and April are an item, Leo?"

"Yes," Leo said, flashing a sapphire ring. "We had a ceremony last week and she's expecting. Three months along."

Don beamed and said, "That's great news, Leo. I'm happy for you two. Awesome news, isn't it,Raph?"

Raphael's heart sank even further, but he muttered, "Yeah. Couldn't be more thrilled. Congrats, Leo."

Leona finished her formula and Raphael burped her.

"Mikey will be over the moon," Don said. "Two babies. Night, guys."

"Night, Don," Leo and Raphael said in unison.

Left alone with his emerald skinned brother, Leo said, "Well, I, uh, am going too. Night, Raph."

"Just a minute!" Raphael hissed. "Ya owe me answers. Ya and April? Since when? Didn't think ya had a thing for her!"

"I owe you nothing," Leo said coolly. "And calm down. You're scaring your daughter," Leo said, as Leona whimpered at her dad's angry tone.

"Tell me anyway!"

"When I didn't hear from you for four months, I assumed we were done and when April came over, one thing led to another."

"We weren't over, Leo. I just didn't know what ta write ta ya. Nothin' I put down sounded right!"

"You could have called! I went out of my mind when you didn't. I missed you so much."

"So could ya."

"Did you cheat?"

"No. She came from that one-time thing with that girl in the movie. I'd never have cheated, Leo. Ya were my universe. I loved ya, Leo. I still do. So much. Look, ya can leave April. Ya love me. I can see it in yer face. I even named my baby after ya. Leona."

Leo's face softened and he said, "That's sweet."

"Just like ya. I never stopped lovin' and missin' ya, Leo. Now yer back, we can leave. Take my daughter and be a family."

Leo shook his head and said, "No, Raph."

"What do ya mean no, Leo?" Raphael asked, hurt etched on his face.

"I love you too," Leo said and heaved a deep sigh. "But things are different now. I have a wife and a baby on the way. I can't abandon them and besides, Sensei would flip if he knew what we'd been doing and disown us. I don't want that after all he's done for us."

"Never stopped ya in the past when ya were fuckin' me," Raphael said irately, his golden eyes flashing.

Leo flinched, as if he'd been punched, and said, "You're right, but things are different. I'm with April now and you need to respect that. Please don't tell her. As far as she's concerned, we've only ever just been brothers and that's the way I'd like it to stay."

"Yer ashamed of us," Raphael said accusatorily.

"No! What we had was pure and beautiful and I'll treasure it and hold you in my heart forever."

"Do ya love April?"

"I care about her, but love? No. I could never love someone the way I love you. I had to marry her and do the right thing by her. She's carrying my kid."

"Me either, Leo," Raphael said, and choked back a sob.

"Don't cry, Raph. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm sorry, Leo. I just can't stomach the thought of us never bein' together again," Raphael said miserably, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Leo cupped Raphael's cheek with one hand and kissed him tenderly on his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. "I'll always love you, Raphael, and I pray that you can find love and move on from me."

"Sensei's makin' me marry her bitch mom, so guess what? We both are gonna be in a loveless marriage! Oh, Leo, change yer mind."

"I can't, Raphie. I wish I could, but I can't."

What are they talking about, Leona thought and why is Daddy crying? I don't understand? This Leo looks sad too. Why?

"Ah," Splinter said, entering the kitchen. "I thought I heard you, Leonardo. You have returned."

"I have, Sensei," Leo said, urging Raphael with his eyes to buck up. "And I was just telling Raph that I've married April. It was sudden, but felt so right and we're expecting a bundle too. She's three months along."

Splinter smiled and said, "That is good news, but are you sure you can handle the responsibility?"

"Yes, Sensei. I will do my utmost to be a good dad. I need some sleep. It's been a long journey."

"Go to bed, my son. We will talk tomorrow and congratulations."

"Thank you, Sensei. Good night and good night, Raphael."

"Night. Gonna go ta bed too."

"A word, Raphael," Splinter said, gripping his arm.

"What is it, Sensei? I'm beat."

"The walls have ears, Raphael. I want you to know that."

"Oh, come on. It was just two brothers havin' a conversation, old man. What's wrong with that?"

"I know…"

"Ya know nothin'. I've told ya before that me and Leo are just brothers. We missed one another. That's all as brothers. Nothin' more than that. After all, he's married and I soon will be too."

Splinter sighed in relief and said, "I heard him say he loved you."

"As a brother, Sensei," Raphael said and rolled his eyes. "Ya got nothin' ta worry 'bout and that guy I love, right? I told him I'm gettin' married and he has gotta respect that we were just a phase. Ain't that what ya said?"

"Good. You did the right thing for the family and your daughter."

"Good night, Sensei," Raphael said, inwardly thinking, fuckin' prick. Minute he croaks, I'm gonna jump Leo's bones and we're gonna be together, like we're meant ta be. I fuckin' hate Sensei for forcin' me ta get married with that whore.

Raphael headed to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Then, turning around, he saw Leo sitting on his bed. "Leo," he said, his golden eyes wide in surprise. "What the hell are ya doin'here?"


	4. Letting go

"Firstly, my darling Raph," Leo said. "Place the baby in the crib and then we can talk."

Raphael settled Leona in her crib, covered her with a blanket, kissed her good night and then sat down on the bed next to his lover, wondering what he wanted.

Leo cupped Raphael's face and said, "Damn. You're so beautiful. I'm going to miss you incredibly, my love. It'd be hell being so close to you and unable to touch you, so I'm leaving. It'll be less traumatic for you as well and I won't be tempted to do things that I'm forbidden now that I'm a married man. I suspect we'll stay with April's dad for a while to give him time to get to know me and his grandchild."  
Raphael's eyes filled with tears and he said despondently, "Leo, ya don't gotta. We could run away and make a life somewhere else. Ya, me and Leona. Please don't leave."  
"I can't shirk my duties. What about my kid? Am I supposed to leave them behind? What kind of dad would that be? And I can't leave April when she's pregnant. That'd be so wrong."  
"But ya don't love her and I don't love Gabriela. How is bein' forced ta be with them fair ta us, Leo?"  
"It's not, my love, but there's nothing we can do. We have to accept things and focus on our kids, who'll be our lights."  
"I don't wanna live without ya, Leo. Damn. Why can't ya divorce April when she's had the baby and co-parent? Why can't I do that? Why do I gotta marry someone I don't love?"  
"Because every kid deserves two parents and that's just how it is, so please make love to me one last time and then we'll bid one another farewell. I'll always love you and hold you in my heart, Raphie. You're the only one I'll ever love and I'll always treasure what we had."  
"Me too," Raphael said and tenderly kissed Leo's lips, the kiss soon intensifying, as Leo wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck.

Tongues danced, as the lovers kissed passionately and hungrily, making up for all the time they'd be apart. Their gear and clothes were quickly shed, dropping to the bed beside them.

Leo pushed Raphael onto the bed, his lips still locked onto Raphael's, as he gently kneed Raphael's legs apart.

Raphael broke the kiss and looked up at Leo, love and lust shining in his eyes. He parted his legs even wider and blinked back tears, knowing this was the last time they'd be able to make love.

Leo soaked up Raphael's beauty with his eyes, memorizing him, as he lovingly traced circles on Raphael's plastron, sending shivers down his spine.

"You're perfection," Leo said. "I'm honored you were mine, Raphie. I was so lucky to have you, even though our time together was brief."  
"I am and will always be yers," Raphael said softly. "I'll never want no one else, Leo, and no one else could come close ta ya. Even though we're gonna be apart, our hearts still belong ta one another. True love don't fizzle out, even through separation and that's what we got. True love, chemistry, passion, respect. I'll never stop wantin' ya and yearnin' for us ta be reunited. I hope Dad croaks sooner than later, as cold as that sounds, so that can happen."  
"You have it wrong, my angel. I'm not with April out of fear of Dad. It's out of obligation to her and our kid and I feel the same way about you."  
"Yeah. Well, it ain't the same with me. I'm forced ta by him."  
"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Leo said, changing the subject. He licked the inside of Raphael's thigh, making him shiver in delight. "You're the most magnificent being. I could stare at you forever. I'm so glad I have photos of you on my phone. I'll look at them when I can."  
"Hush. I ain't that special," Raphael said and blushed. "I got photos of ya too and will treasure them."  
"You are, my sweetheart," Leo said and tenderly licked him all over, making his shell feel extremely tight and his dick yearn to drop down.

Leo noticed the bulge in his brother's lower plastron and sucked Raphael's tail, knowing that he was extremely sensitive there and it would cause him to drop down.

Raphael closed his eyes in ecstasy, fisted the sheets and dropped down with a throaty growl to Leo's immense delight, Raphael's purple ten inch dick semi-erect and twitching in Leo's hands.

Leo beamed and pumped his brother's cock, as he trailed kisses down Raphael's plastron. The hothead churred loudly, the double stimulation causing him to climax and to spill his load all over his plastron and over Leo's hand.

I love the sexy noises he makes, Leo thought, as he looked at his flushed and panting mate, who'd now opened his eyes. And knowing only I make him emit them is a major turn on. My sweet Raphie. I'm going to miss him so much.

Raphael pulled out, his face softer, as he basked in the afterglow.

Leo eagerly licked Raphael clean, savoring his essence, as if it was nectar.

"How was that, my angel?" Leo asked, wrapping his arms around his mate.  
"Just as amazin' as before ya went away. I missed ya, Leo, and wankin' wasn't the same as bein' with ya. Now I gotta get used ta that, because I sure as hell ain't gonna fuck Gabriela."  
"You might fall in love with her."  
"Nope. I never will," Raphael said resolutely. "My sole focus is Leona until we meet again. I got faith we will, Leo. That'll help me through the long and dark days without ya."  
"I should go, my love. I'll see you in the morning."  
"What 'bout ya? Ya gave me pleasure. Don't ya want?"  
"Bringing you pleasure was enough for me….."  
"Ain't enough for me," Raphael said, flipping them, so that he was astride his mate. "I'm gonna ride ya, babe, so we can both get off and bask in the afterglow of our love."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."

Raphael fingered himself with one hand, then two, scissored himself and lapped at Leo's slit until the soft cartilage parted and the leader's cock dropped down, Leo emitting a churr.

Raphael slowly took Leo inside of his puckered hole, gasping as Leo's cock penetrated him. It'd been a long time since he'd had sex and he was extremely tight.

"You okay, Raphie?" Leo asked in concern.  
"Fine. Just been ages since I had sex, but I wanna ride ya, babe," Raphael said and pecked Leo's lips. "I want us both ta experience pleasure, ta see yer gorgeous eyes shinin' and ta hear those adorable noises ya make. Noises ya only make for me."

Leo smiled and gently pulled Raphael's shoulders down, fully burying himself into his mate.

Raphael gasped at how full he felt, but there was nothing more he loved than his treasured mate inside of him, stuffing him. It felt so right and he'd missed it.

"Gonna ride ya hard and fast, babe," Raphael said and grinned. "Just the way ya like it."  
"Fuck me, Raphie."

Raphael loved it when Leo swore and he slowly rocked on Leo's eight inch forest cock, watching as Leo's eyes glazed over, his mouth open, his cheeks flushed.

Damn. Leo's exquisite, Raphael thought. My canvass. I love him so much and I always will.

Raphael sped up, his eyes now locked on Leo's. He reached down to stroke Leo's tail, knowing the leader loved it, but he stopped when he could feel Leo growing tight and just focused on riding him.

Deep rumbles rolled up their throats, as they made love and pleasure coursed through their bodies, their toes curling. United in body, heart and soul, Raphael's own cheeks were flushed, his cock rock hard and pressing against Leo's leg.

Raphael knew his climax was close and he rode Leo even more furiously until he couldn't take it anymore. He went over the edge, yelling Leo's name, his cock leaking his seed all over the bed linen and his plastron. Waves of bliss flowed through Raphael, as Leo screamed his name when he came and filled him with his seed.

Raphael climbed off of a panting Leo and lay down, his cheeks red.

Leo wrapped his arms around his mate, snuggling close, as they basked in the afterglow of their love making. He turned Raphael's face to his and tenderly kissed him.

"I love you so much, my sweet, Raphie," Leo said. "Thank you for loving me and for all you did."  
"Love ya more, babe. Thank ya for this moment and for us. Thank ya for everythin' ya do for me and for lovin' me."  
"I need to go, my love. "  
"Just a few more minutes," Raphael begged, tears running down his cheeks, knowing Leo was about to leave him.  
"All right. Just a few."

They snuggled for a few minutes in silence, inhaling each other's musk and memorizing this moment and each other to their psyche.

Leo then extricated himself from Raphael's arms, kissed him passionately, as tears ran down his face and said, "I have to go, my Raphie. I love you so much. Never forget that. I'll miss you every day of my life and I hope we can be together again someday. My heart won't be whole until that day."  
"I love ya too," Raphael wept. "I already miss ya so much my heart feels like it's gonna break. I'll wait for ya forever if I gotta. Oh, Leo. I don't know how I'm gonna cope without ya."  
"I don't either, but it has to happen. I love you. Aishiteru always," Leo said and stood up. He quickly dressed and left the room, tears sliding down his cheeks.  
"Aishiteru, my angel."

Raphael sobbed uncontrollably. His lover and best friend was gone. Probably forever and he was expected to marry a woman he didn't love. How was he supposed to do that? No. He wouldn't. Leo might be prepared to do the honorable thing and stand by April, but he sure as hell wouldn't stand by Gabriela and be in a loveless marriage.

Raphael gazed at his infant daughter, who hadn't woken throughout everything. She was clearly a deep sleeper, like him. No. He'd leave, tell Leo where he was and he'd wait for his lover there, because surely Fate would smile down on them and allow that to happen. They were soulmates. Not Leo and April and most certainly not him and Gabriela.

The emerald skinned Turtle knew he had a few hours before the family would wake up, so he had time to make his getaway. It might be wrong depriving Leona of her mom, but he wasn't going to leave her behind.

Raphael went to the kitchen, grabbed some food, bottles of water and formula and returned to his bedroom.

He donned a trench coat, a fedora and his weapons.

He quickly packed diapers, the formula, botles of water, food, money, two baby bottles, a pacifier and a teddy bear that had been his, which would now be Leona's into a bag, slung the bag over his arm and picked up his sleeping daughter.

"Baboo. Googoo. Oo," Leona said, opening her eyes. What's going on?  
"We're outta here," Raphael said softly. "It's just us now, sweetheart. Be quiet, okay? I don't want no one ta see us."  
"Gah! Baah, Da!" Leona said and rested her head against Raphael's shoulder. Okay, Daddy.

Raphael stealthily lair the lair without seeing anyone and walked through the tunnels. His destination: Casey, because he knew the teenager would help him.

 **A/N Will the lovers be reunited?**


	5. April's ire

Leo showered after his romp with his beloved and then went into the bedroom he and April shared, his heart aching and already missing his takara. An ache that'd never go away until his lover was back in his arms. Leo prayed that Fate would intervene and would allow that to happen, because he'd never be truly happy until that occurred and he knew Raphael felt the same way.

XXXX

April stirred when she felt a dip in the bed and said, "You were gone some time, Leo. Did you have a nice catch up with Raphael?"  
"Yep," Leo said, closing his eyes and hoping that was the end of the convo.  
April wrinkled her nose and said, "You smell different."

Leo's stomach dropped in dread and he thought, she can't detect his scent, can she? I washed. Fuck. No.

"Maybe it's the soap I used," Leo said casually. "Lavender."  
"No. Something else. Musk tinged with sweat and grease. Only one Turtle has that scent. Raphael."  
"Well, I was sitting with him, so naturally his scent…."  
"No. Sex is intermingled with the scent," April said, opening her eyes. "So either Raphael had sex before he saw you or you screwed him. Are you gay, Leo? You positively reek of him!"  
"What? Of course not. I scrubbed at myself hard…." Leo stammered, keeping his eyes closed.  
"Because you wanted to remove all traces of him, but you failed," April snapped and hit her husband with a pillow, making him wince. "I can't believe you fucked him, while I was asleep next door! Have you no shame? Do you love him? Are you gay?"  
"No. I love you. You know that."  
"Open your damn eyes, you coward," April hissed. "Why did you fuck him? I want the truth. No lies, Leo, you fucking asshole."  
"It was goodbye sex. That's all. Me and Raph were in a relationship before you and I got together and…."  
"That's revolting! He's your fucking brother!" April yelled, her blue eyes flashing.  
"Quiet. Please. Look, I'm sorry. It just happened….."  
"So your dicks just found their ways into each other's holes. Is that what you're telling me? Ugh. I can't believe this. I really can't. Do you love him?"  
"It was only ever just sex and satisfying an itch and besides I'm with you now. I love you and I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. My life's with you and our baby now," Leo said, staring at her intently, hating how weak he was for calling his love with Raphael just sex. "Please forgive me and Raph and I aren't bio brothers."  
"You were still raised as brothers, Leonardo! You should be ashamed of yourself and if you really love me and want your kid in your life, you'll never see Raphael again. Do I make myself clear, Leonardo? You'll also declare to the family what you did, because I think they have a right to know that their leader isn't as noble as he pretends. What does Raphael have that makes him special anyway? He's just an overgrown brute with a temper tantrum and he's a man. You sicken me! Did you top him or was he was the uke?"  
"April, please….."  
"Don't 'April, please' me, Leonardo! You'll do as I say or I'll divorce you so fast your head will spin and you'll never see the baby!"  
"Yes, April, and he and I alternated. Please, baby, don't make me tell my Dad. Please."  
"Grow a spine, Leonardo. You were brazen to bed your fucking brother, while I was asleep in the next bedroom, so you have to accept the fucking circumstances. We're also moving out tomorrow and we'll stay with my dad. Just in case you have ideas of screwing Raphael again or maybe Donnie and Mikey this time. Or maybe you guys will have a foursome! Nothing like sharing, huh, because sharing is caring? I feel like puking. You and Raphael. That'd be like saying me and my sister, Robyn. Ew. I'm going to sleep. Don't touch me. You better tell Raphael what I said or I will."

Leo closed his eyes and thought despondently, Raphie, I miss and love you so much. I won't stop loving you. Why should I? You're my heart, my soul, my world. You're everything pure and incredible and I'll see you again. I won't give you up, even if I have to skulk around, so baby, don't quit me. Please. Oh, Fate. Please step in and let Raph and I have our happy ending and be together again. I don't want this awful, unhappy life with April.

XXXXX

Raphael arrived at Casey's apartment a while later and climbed though his bedroom window, which he always left open for his reptilian pal.

Casey was sitting at his desk, studying for his entrance exam to the police academy and sensing a presence in his room, he said, "Hey, Raph."  
"Howdy, bud. Mind if we crash here for a while?"  
"We?" Casey said. He turned his chair around and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a wide awake Leona in her dad's arms. "Holy shell. Who the heck is that, Raph?"  
"My daughter. Can't ya tell?" Raphael said sarcastically. "So can Leona and I stay with ya for a bit?"  
"Leona, huh? Don't tell me her other daddy's Leo," Casey quipped.  
"No, bonehead. Leo ain't intersex and I ain't neither. Leona, say hi ta yer Uncle Casey," Raphael said and picked up Leona's hand to say hi.  
"She's adorable, even though she looks like you," Casey said and grinned. "But who's her mommy? Shouldn't she be with her?"  
"No. Her mommy's a slut. It's a long story. I worked on a porn movie and banged her mom. I had no idea she'd fall preggers and it was only a onetime thing, ya know. Not ta mention I'm gay and I was with Leo…."  
"W-what? You're gay and you were dating Leo?" Casey said in amazement. "I always figured you were straight. Are you still with Leo?"  
"No. Leo and I had a spat and needin' money, I worked on the porn movie. We made up and then he went away ta South America. We didn't correspond. He thought it was 'cause I didn't love him, but I just didn't know what ta say. He moved on, married April and they're expectin' a baby. Am I devastated? Yeah. Leona's mommy was rescued by Donnie and Mikey yesterday when they saw she'd been stabbed and she gave birth ta Leona. I named her after Leo, because he's still the most amazin' guy I know and I love him so much. Dad wanted me ta marry Leona's mom, but I didn't wanna be in a loveless marriage, so I high tailed it and came here. Maybe it's wrong deprivin' her of her mom, but she ain't a good role model and I am, ya know, although findin' out I had a daughter was a huge shock at first. What? Yer revolted I'm gay?"  
"Nah. Love is love, bro. Besides, I'm also gay. It took me a while to accept it, but I have. My family haven't and have disowned me, but I can't change who I am and it doesn't define me. It's just part of me. I guess Splinter doesn't know about your sexuality."  
"Yer gay? Wow. I had no idea. I always assumed ya dug chicks. I told him I was gay, but he was still gonna make me marry Leona's mom, Gabriela. I ain't got nowhere else ta go, Case. Me and Leona need a place ta stay. We won't be trouble. I swear."  
What are they talkin' 'bout, Leona wondered?  
"Of course you can stay here, Raph, but I'm going to be mega busy for the next few days. I'm cramming for my exam. You know I want to become a cop, like my grandfather. He was my role model and I idolized him."  
"Yeah. I got no doubt ya will be an awesome cop."  
"You could if Mutants gain rights. You'd look hot in your uniform. Hotter than you do now," Casey blurted out.  
Raphael snorted and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd think ya were hittin' on me, Case. A cop? Yeah. I'd like that and I'd like Leona ta have a brighter future and not ta hide in the shadows."  
"Maybe I was," Casey said and winked. "You're certainly a looker, Raph, and I wouldn't mind seeing what's under your shell."  
"Hey, hey. Kids are present," Raphael said and laughed. "Case, I think ya've been hittin' the bottle again. Take it easy, pal. Ya got somewhere me and Leo can sleep?"  
"The spare bedroom, but I'm sober, Raph, and I've always liked you. Maybe when you…When you're ready to date….We could…Uh….think about hooking up," Casey stammered.  
Raphael erupted into laughter and said, "Us screw? Seriously? Have ya lost yer mind? Ya do know I'm a reptile and…."  
"Why not? We have tons in common and it wouldn't just be sex, Raph. We could have the real deal and I don't care what you are. I like you for you. Look, I'm sorry I mentioned it. You clearly find the idea repulsive. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Case, it ain't that. Yer a heck of a guy and yer right. We've got lots of common ground, but I…My heart belongs ta someone else and I can't see that changin', even if we did date, ya know. Ya'd always be second best and that sounds cruel, but it's true. I don't wanna hurt ya, so I think it'd be best if we kept things as just friends."  
"Maybe I don't care what position I have, as long as I have you," Casey said, staring at Raphael earnestly. "Look, I've been burned too, Raph. I had a boyfriend I was madly in love with, but he dumped me, because he was afraid of being disowned by his family. It sucked. I thought we'd get married and maybe adopt a kid someday, but…" Casey said, looking distant. "We were together all through high school, but kept things hush hush of course. I'm not saying now, Raph, but we could heal one another, you know. You're clearly hurting. Leo getting married must have been like a sucker punch to the gut."

Leona squawked miserably, as she peed in her nappy and she felt wet.

Raphael was instantly in Dad mode and said, "Daddy's here, princess, and will change and feed ya now. Case, ya really got bad timin'. Too much is goin' on right now. I don't need extra pressure."  
"There's no pressure, Raph. Just think about it. That's all and don't worry about Leona. I'll help you, so you're not alone."  
"Thanks. Gonna change her, feed her and then hit the sack. Don't worry. I got all I need, so ya can get back ta studyin'. Tell my bros ya don't know where I am if they call and can ya please buy more diapers and formula tomorrow for Leo? I'll leave the cash on the kitchen counter."  
"Of course. Hey. I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."  
"It just came outta the blue. That's all. I'm sorry 'bout yer boyfriend. He sounds like a dick."

Raphael left the room and went to the spare bedroom.

XXXX

Raphael changed Leona, but he realized he didn't have any clothes for her or himself, so he'd have to ask Casey to get some. He sighed and went into the kitchen with the formula and baby bottle to feed her.

XXXX

Casey was sitting at the table on which were two mugs of hot chocolate. One had marshmallows and whipped cream in it and the other didn't.

"I made you hot chocolate, Raph," Casey said. "Just the way you like it. Marshmallows and whipped cream."  
"Thanks, bud. Can ya hold Leo, while I prepare the formula?"  
"Of course," Casey said and smiled, as the infant was lowered into his arms. "She's a beauty and I have no doubt you'll be on your porch with a shot gun when the boys come calling."  
"Hah," Raphael said, as he prepared the formula. "Leona's only gonna date when she's thirty-four and no humans."  
"Doesn't give her much of a choice. Maybe she should become a nun," Casey kidded.  
"Maybe. Nah. I could see her with Donnie or Mikey. I wouldn't mind them, but no damn humans."

Leona looked into Casey's eyes and thought, he seems nice. I like him. Is he my other Daddy? She reached out and touched Casey's nose with her chubby fingers, making him beam and his heart turn to mush.

"Aw. I think Leo likes me, Raph. She just touched my nose," Casey said. "I love her and think we're going to be awesome friends."

Someone else I can wrap around my fingers, Leona thought and cooed softly. I like this Casey. Will he make Daddy happy? I hate seeing Daddy sad.

The formula was ready. Raphael took his daughter from Casey, sat down and fed his daughter, who greedily latched onto the bottle and sucked her meal down, her eyes locked on her dad's.

"Yeah. She's loveable, Case," Raphael said and smiled at his daughter. "And she's gonna have us runnin' after her. I already love her so much and she's one of the best things I've done. I hope I can do her proud and be the amazin' daddy she deserves."  
"You will, because you're a tremendous person and you have a heart of gold. Leona's so blessed to have you as her daddy and I'm lucky to call you a pal. You're the most important person in my life and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Yep. Ya've been drinkin'," Raphael said teasingly. "Sap. Case, let's not jump into things. If things happen, cool. If not….Let's not force it."  
"So, are you saying you'd be willing to date me?"  
"I'm sayin' we could see how it goes, but ya gotta know I'll never love ya the way I adore Leonardo."  
"I understand, because I'd never love you the same way I loved Brandon. Ours would be a different kind of love, but who knows, we could make one another happy and smile again? And I swear I'll be good to Leona for as long as I live, even if we split up."  
"Yeah. Rasey," Raphael said and chuckled.  
"Rasey?"  
"Yeah. Our pairin' name if people wrote 'bout us."  
Casey hooted with laughter and said, "Who'd want to write about us?"  
"Beats me, but it'd be hilarious what they'd come up with."

Leona looked at the men and thought, Rasey? That sounds stupid, but I don't care. All I want is for my Daddy to be happy.

Leona finished her meal.

Raphael burped his daughter and thought, me and Casey. Hah. I guess time will tell if anythin' really happens, but I do know that I'll never stop lovin' ya, Leo. Yer my soulmate and I'll never be really happy until I'm back in yer arms. I'll never stop prayin' for that day ta come and if by chance we get fleetin' moments ta be together, I'm gonna take all I can, because it'd be worse ta have nothin' and ta never be 'round ya. Aishiteru until we meet again, my angel.

 **A/N I've never written Rasey before, so here goes :)**

 **Next up, the family learns about Leo's indiscretion.**


	6. Gabby's determination

The next morning, November 3, Donnie checked on Gabriela in the infirmary and saw that she was awake.

"Morning," Donnie said. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay, thank you. Where is my daughter? Is she all right? I want to see her."  
"Of course. I'll get her," Donnie said and left the room.

Donnie went to Raphael's room, certain his niece was there.

XXXX

"Raph," Donnie called from outside his room. "Leona's mom wants to see her. Raph? Wake up, bro."

Getting no answer, Donnie opened the bedroom door and went inside, stunned when he saw no trace of his brother and niece. Maybe they're in the kitchen, Donnie thought and headed there.

XXXX

Donnie entered the kitchen and saw a miserable looking Leo and a pissed off April, who were drinking tea at the table.

"Hey, guys," Donnie said cheerfully. "Have you seen Raph?"  
"The last I heard of him, he was plowing my husband's ass," April said flatly, making Donnie's jaw drop.  
"Come again?" Donnie stammered, not certain he'd heard her right.  
"That's right. Tell him, Leonardo."

Leo cringed, as Donnie studied him, and then he said, "It's true. Me and Raph had sex more than once, but it was only physical and just to curb an itch. You know I'm not gay and I…."  
Donnie's eyes hardened and he said irately, "That's gross, Leo, and so fucked up. How could you do that?"

"Do what?" Splinter asked, entering the kitchen.  
"Go ahead, Leonardo. Tell your father," April said.

Leo took a deep breath, his stomach churning and said, "I had sex with Raph more than once, but it was purely physical. Our most recent encounter was last night and I… I wholeheartedly regret my actions and the pain I've caused my wife, as well as the shame. It won't happen again."  
Splinter's eyes blazed, as he backhanded Leo, making him wince, and he snarled, "How could you do such a sordid thing, Leonardo. Raphael is your brother! I am deeply disgusted and am ashamed of you! Where is the pure ninja and man I taught you to be? How could you be so base? How could you do such a thing when you have April, who adores you and a child on the way? Raphael is no better. You…You repulse me. Bring me Raphael, Donatello."

Leo hung his head, his dad's words piercing his heart like a dagger. He'd always prided himself on being Splinter's star pupil, the golden boy, the leader, who was an example to his brothers. Now he knew what it felt like to face his wrath. Raphael had faced it many times, but he'd never thought he would happen to him and he'd never seen Splinter that enraged before. What would happen now? Would he and Raphael be banished? Would he be the sole one to be punished? Because he should be. He'd been the one to seduce Raphael when the emerald skinned turtle had sought him out for comfort after a nightmare. He'd given into his urges, his desire for his volatile brother, had kissed him in a way he shouldn't have, had touched him in places he shouldn't have, murmured words that should never have been said. Granted, Raphael had said he'd felt the same way about him and had done for ages, but he'd made the first move, so he, the leader, should suffer the punishment and not Raphael. He'd explain that to the family, to April and make them see sense.

Donnie appeared a few minutes later with a gloomy looking Mikey, who'd clearly been clued in on the ongoings, and said, "No sign of Raph or Leona. I looked everywhere, Dad."  
"Casey Jones will know," Splinter said. "Phone him and leave him a message, which is that he is no longer welcome at home and he is no longer my son or part of this clan."

"Dad," Mikey chimed in. "That's harsh. I get what Leo and Raph did is wrong, but banishment's extreme. Not to mention Raph needs us, especially as he has a kid. You can't do that. Please."  
Splinter's eyes flashed and he said, "Michelangelo, be quiet. Raphael was dishonorable and base and deserves what he gets. I will not change my mind. Leonardo, you are supposed to be an example to your brothers and a leader, but you have failed and dishonored the family. I am extremely displeased with you and it'll take me a long time to forgive you. You will still be allowed to be a part of this family, but you are no longer leader. Donatello will assume the position. You are not permitted to see Raphael ever again, because I have no doubt he instigated your liaisons. If you do not adhere to that, you will be cast out. That is all."

"But it was me," Leo protested. "I lost control. Not Raph. Blame me."  
"Leonardo, enough!" Splinter boomed. "That is my wish. Donatello and Michelangelo, you will not see Raphael either. He's on his own. Donatello, make the call."

"I think that's a fitting punishment," April said. "But me and Leo are leaving anyway and will stay with my father, so Leo can get to know him better. We'll visit often. Leonardo, we will leave now."  
"But….." Leo began.

"Now!" April said firmly. "Get the cases."  
"Yes, dear," Leo muttered and went to the bedroom.

Donnie phoned Casey, but getting no reply, he left the message he'd been instructed to and then he said, "That's done. Dad, do you think you'll forgive Raph?"  
"No," Splinter said coldly. "I am retiring to my room. I need to rest after this tremendous shock to my old heart. Never in a million years did I think my sons would fornicate with one another!"

Splinter stalked to his bedroom.

April went to see how Leo was getting along with the packing.

So," Donnie said. "You're on Leo and Raph's sides, Mikey?"  
"Yep. I told Dad it may have been wrong for them to have sex with one another, but why is it wrong? And according to whose beliefs? The humans? Dad's? We're not blood related, Donnie, so it's not a sin if they screwed and who knows maybe it was love? Real love, the kind of love that comes by once in a lifetime. Maybe it is that and Leo lied, because he's terrified of Dad and his bitter wife. You could see it on his face. Our leader was shaken and he did try to defend Raph. Leo would never have sex just for fun and neither would Raph. You know that. Both would want something meaningful and permanent and I think it was that to them, which makes this whole scenario a damn mess. Leo loves Raph, but has to stay married to April out of obligation, which devastates Raph, who probably won't marry Gabby, because he can't be with someone he doesn't love, especially a woman, because he's gay."  
"And you came up with all that in the few short sentences I told you about stuff."  
"Yep. I can be astute sometimes and maybe it's wrong for Leo to cheat on April, but Donnie, can you imagine the pain and heartache they're experiencing now, knowing that they can't be together unless Fate intervenes and makes that happen? My heart breaks for them. Imagine if that was us? And to be shunned, because all you did was fall in love. Dad may have exiled and abandoned Raph, but I can't, Donnie. He's my brother and he did nothing wrong in my eyes. Neither did Leo. They were only following their hearts and they both need our help."  
"You're right. I damned them before, but you've made me see things from their point of view. I can't ditch Raph or his baby. She's our niece and Leo's little one will need us too. Leo will as well, because I can't imagine his marriage is a happy one and will be. April will always be suspicious of everything he does and constantly monitor him."  
"Yep, which is why we have to help them see one another, so they can have those moments of happiness they so desperately want. They'd do that for us, Donnie."  
"They would. Let's swing by Casey's tonight after patrol."  
"Patrol? How can we still be a team when it's down to two members?"  
"I don't know. Maybe Leo will still join us sometimes. Hush. I hear footsteps."

April appeared and said, "Leo's in the lounge. We're about to leave."  
"We'll be there now," Don said and they all went to the lounge.

XXXX

"You'll still join us on patrol and missions, Leo?" Donnie asked, looking at the four cases.  
"I'll try, but it'll be harder when Julia arrives. April thinks we're having a girl and she wants to call her that, because it was her gran's name."

"It's lovely," Mikey said, his heart going out to Leo again and knowing how difficiult it must be for the leader to leave all he'd ever known and his family and to forge a new life for himself.  
"Let's not drag it out," Leo said, faking a smile and reaching out his arms. "I'll see you guys often, okay?"  
"It won't be the same, bro," Mikey said tearfully.

"Nothing stays the same, Mikey," April said. "Get used to it, because life isn't all roses and unicorns, so stop thinking it is."  
"Hey…." Donnie said irately, as hurt flashed on Mikey's face. "He's not that naïve. Stop it, April. Just because you're….."  
"I'm what, Donatello?" April said coolly. "He is and I don't want him to feel the way I do. Hurt, betrayed, anguished. Have you any idea what it's like knowing that your husband, the father of your child, fucked his brother, while you were asleep next door to them? How soul destroying that is? I can't erase the mental pictures and it's doing my head in. I despise Raphael and am convinced it was him, who led Leo astray, because my husband wouldn't do anything so…I can't even find the words for it. Leonardo, come along."  
"No," but you have zero right to talk to Mikey like he's a piece of shit and as if he's stupid. He knows life isn't always golden and he's had plenty of knocks, but he's still the same loveable and cheerful Mikey and I won't let you change him. You seriously need to work through your rage and trust issues with Leo if this marriage is going to work, because if you don't, it'll fail and all the resentment, hostility and anger will affect your kid. Do you want that?"  
"No."  
"Neither do we, so get counselling ASAP and know our doors are always open if you need an ear."  
April nodded and said, "You're right. I was mean to Mikey. I didn't mean to be. I'm just devastated by it all and I want things to work with Leo, so I'll take your advice. Listen, how about dinner tomorrow night at my place? It can be like old times and I…I have two people I'd love you to meet. Friends of mine. Really great girls called Christina and Ava, who're eighteen. Just like you and Mikey."

"How do they feel about Turtles?" Mikey asked nervously. "I don't know….."  
"I have a little confession," April said. "I told them about you. Bits and pieces and they sounded keen, so why not pop over? I assure you they're good girls and they'll like you for who you are, because they're not judgemental. Christina's a librarian and Ava's studying to be a chef, so you'll get along with them just fine."

"All right," Donnie said. "We'll be there. What time and what do we bring, April?"  
"Nothing and eight. Come along, Leo."

Leo hugged his brothers, already missing them with every fiber of his being. He picked up two cases and walked out, followed by April who picked up the other two.

"Girls," Mikey said. "I'm kind of nervous, Donnie. What if they dislike us?"  
"Me too, Mike, but all we can be is ourselves. Let's call Raph in my room, okay?"

Mikey nodded and they went to Donnie's room.

XXXXX

Donnie dialed Casey's phone number and said, "Casey, did you get my voice mail?"  
"Yeah. I was going to listen to it now."  
"Wait. Can I talk to Raph? I know he's there, so don't lie to me."

Casey handed the phone to Raphael.

Donnie put the phone on speaker.

"Hey?" Raphael said.  
"It's me, Donnie. How are you, Raph?"  
"Stunned ya wanna talk ta me after I ran with Leona."  
"Raph, I know all about your romance with Leo and I just want to say that I don't care, it doesn't revolt me and I love you. You're my brother and I could never think ill of you."

"Yeah, bro," Mikey said and told Raphael all that Splinter had said. "Dad said all that, but we'll never stop seeing you and helping you and your daughter, so don't worry, okay? You're not alone and we'll do everything in our power to ensure you see Leo, because I sense it was love and not just sex."  
"Really?" Raphael asked, his golden eyes filling with tears. He'd expected his brothers to disown him. "it was love. Deep love and it still is. It hurts bein' apart from him."  
"Yes. We will. I'm sorry, bro. I really am. I hope you and Leo have the happy ending you so want someday. We should go. We have a few things to do, but we'll be over tonight if you're not busy."  
"No. I'd-We'd love ta see ya," Raphael said, his golden eyes shining in happiness.

"Great," Donnie said. "What do I do about Leona's mother, Raph?"  
"Tell her that her daughter was captured by aliens."  
"Not funny. That poor woman is probably going insane with worry about her."  
"I know. Look, tell Gabriela that I have Leona, she's fine with me and I ain't givin' her back ta a whore. She can fight me if she wants, but she ain't havin' custody."  
"Raph, Leona needs…."  
"Me. Would ya want yer daughter livin' with a porn star? Ya wouldn't, so see where I'm comin' from and if Gabriela don't like it, she can fuck off."  
"I'll tell her, but I think….."  
"Leona's my daughter, Donnie. Not yers. I appreciate she's yer niece and ya wanna help, but I'm her dad and I know what's best for her. Me. I can and will be all she needs. Not that slut."  
"All right. I'll see you tonight. Mikey's bringing dinner. Love you."  
"Love ya, genius. Love ya, Mikey."

"Love you, Raph," Mikey said. "Hug and kiss Leona for us."  
"Will do."

Raphael disconnected the call.

Donnie sighed and said, "Mikey, go make something for tonight. I'll talk to Gabriela."  
"Good luck, bro," Mikey said and went to the kitchen.

Donnie sighed and went to the infirmary, his gut telling him that Gabriela wasn't going to take what Raphael had said well.

XXXX

"So, Gabriela," Donnie said. "Leona's safe."  
"Leona?"  
"Your daughter. Raph named her that."  
"I don't like the name. I wanted her to be Katrina after my mother in Poland."

Shit. Things aren't going well, Donnie thought.

"She can have Katrina as a middle name, Gabriela," Donnie said. "But Leona's doing well. Raph…."  
"I want my daughter. Where is she?"  
"With her dad….."  
"I want my daughter!" Gabriela said angrily, her eyes flashing. "Bring her to me now."  
"I can't. She's with her dad."  
"Then I go get her," Gabriela said, throwing the bed clothes aside.  
"No. You're still weak. You can't get out of bed."  
"I want my daughter and will not rest until she's in my arms," Gabriela said heatedly. "Raphael must bring her to me. Tell him."  
"He won't, because he doesn't want you to have custody of her. He doesn't like what you do for a living and thinks you'll be a bad influence on Leona."  
"That's crazy. I would be good mother and I love my daughter. Raphael will not have her. I will fight in court and he will not win."

Crud, Donnie thought. Court. Mutants. No rights. Gabby will win.

"No. Don't you see that would hurt Leona?" Donnie said. "Court battles aren't good. You and Raph must talk…."  
"He steal my child. I will not talk. Court is the only option and I will win," Gabriela said firmly. "Now go away. I will leave now and phone my lawyer."  
"You can't! You're still weak."  
"Sod off. I can walk and I am leaving," Gabriela said, rising to her feet. "You drive me home."  
"I think…."  
"You do as I say or I will make life difficult for you," Gabriela threatened.  
"Calm down? You have no idea what it's like having a child missing. A child you've carried for nine months and whom you already love so much! Leona's my child. Mine and I will have her, so take me home now and tell Raphael to be prepared for court!"

Donnie nodded, knowing he had no choice but to do as she wished. He gave Gabriela a night gown to cover herself.

"We'll leave in a few minutes, Gabriela," Donnie said. "I'm just going to tell Mikey that we're leaving."  
"Fine," Gabriela said and watched, as he left the room.

I will keep Leona as first name then, Gabriela thought. Katrina as middle and give her my surname. I will have custody of her, even if I have to fight until my last breath.

 **A/N Next up, the family learns Mutants have rights.**


End file.
